


Heroine Haru's Here!

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Sometimes, Haru thinks Ryuji gets himself into trouble just to see her. She might be right.





	Heroine Haru's Here!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely people on the P5 Discord serve I'm on. <3 We were throwing around ships, and I had some thoughts that turned into this little fic. <3
> 
> Also, the title is definitely a reference to what All Might from BNHA says when he shows up on the scene. XD

Haru's starting to wonder if Ryuji gets himself into these situations on purpose. It's the second time this week she's had to save him, and she's pretty sure no one can get involved with super-powered villains this often by accident. 

“Villains, you will rue the day you decided to cause trouble in my city!” she exclaims, tilting her hat up to reveal her masked face and glowing eyes. “Heroine is here!”

Ryuji grins viciously. “See? Told your shit wouldn't fly,” he tells them, getting kicked in the stomach for his cockiness.

Haru frowns as she leaps down from her high perch above them. “That won't do,” she states unhappily, and before the group of three masked robbers can retort, Haru swings the blunt side of her axe into one of them.

The momentum from her mighty swing knocks the air from the robber and knocks him into the other two. They all smack loudly into the brick wall on the other side of the alleyway. Haru sighs as she puts down her axe with a loud thud and moves to tie up the misguided idiots.

“Heroine! That was amazing!” Ryuji exclaims with a wide grin. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

Haru hums, glancing up at Ryuji with a stern look and still glowing eyes. “You are getting in trouble on purpose,” she points out. “Why?”

Ryuji laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Heh, that obvious?” he replies then shakes his head. “Well, these guys were kinda an accident. I heard them badmouthing you, but I got cornered, so...”

“You're ridiculously sweet,” Haru says then add, “or maybe just ridiculous. I can't decide.”

“Let's go with the first one, yeah?” Ryuji says. “Can I treat you to something? You've saved my life a lot this month.”

With a giggle, Haru moves to grab her axe and reattach it to her belt. “Hmm, but does it count if you get into these situations yourself?” she asks, tapping her chin. “Do you have a death wish, Sakamoto-kun?”

“Ahh, told you to call me Ryuji, Heroine-san,” he says with a small frown. “Okay, maybe I just want to see you. That a crime?”

“Not at the moment, I suppose,” Haru concedes. “However, I may consider it stalking if you don't stop. You've seen what I do to stalkers, surely?”

Ryuji gulps nervously. “Well, if we're friends, it's not stalking, right? I'm not asking for your identity or nothing,” he says quickly. “But I dunno how else to contact you.”

Haru thinks on his words for a moment before smiling. “I believe I have an answer that will work for both of us,” she says before digging into her utility belt and pulling out a communicator emblazoned with a fancy, cursive H. “This may be of some assistance. Don't abuse it, okay?”

Taking the communicator, Ryuji gapes for a moment before pocketing it excitedly. “Thanks, Heroine! You won't regret it!”

She smiles sweetly. “Do make sure I don't.”

Without another word, Haru uses her grappling hook to leave the alleyway with a flourish. “God, she's scary sometimes,” she hears Ryuji mutter in awe as she leaves, and Haru smiles indulgently to herself as she disappears in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Persona Tumblr.](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/)


End file.
